Morning Pleasure
by Sand Dun
Summary: After last night's tumble, a shower is well needed. But why not get a little dirtier before getting completely clean? There's time to spare... Ghost/Soap


**Warning: **_Includes adult content. You can't say you weren't warned! This story takes place during Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 with no particular reference to timeline. Assume it's before Task Force 141 got betrayed by that bastard General Shepherd. (Sorry, but I really don't like him for betrayed TF and killing Ghost and Roach.)  
_

"I have to get up."  
"No, you don't," he purrs into the other man's neck.  
"I have a shower to take remember, John?"  
"So do I, but there's a few minutes to spare." Riley checked his watch to make sure that wasn't a load of crock: 0500. Normally breakfast is ready at 0600. "Only an hour?" he questions, allowing himself to indulge in Soap's aroused neck sucking. "You'll give me a hickey, mate."  
"Good. I want them all to see you're taken," John growls into his skin. He pinches it testily before sinking his teeth keenly into the vulnerable flesh. A low moan is drawn out of Simon, breathy and suddenly yearning. "Fine," he pants, as his Captain's hands ghost down his side to clutch in front of his pelvis. "Fine what?"  
"You wanker," Ghost scoffs. Soap only laughs pleasantly. "You know what I mean."  
"So don't be shy to tell me what you want, love."

The Lieutenant turns around to glare at his CO with sharp baby blue eyes. They don't have time for "hard to get" if they really want to make the most of the hour, so Ghost lets him get away with the remark... for now. Leaning towards his partner, he claims John's lips hungrily. The passionate sensualism of his Captain's lips melting against his own marks him deep, setting aflame his carnal hunger. "Fuck," the later growls when Simon pinches his lips between his teeth.  
"Ai."  
"Oh, you are cheeky," Soap approves, pressing their lips together again. This time his is allowed to further the kiss and his tongue darts into Simon's hot mouth the moment entrance is allowed. Damn, how he loves how Ghost allows him to ravage his mouth, to lay claim hungrily to ever crevasse and wrestle the subordinate officer's tongue into submission. He loves dominating Ghost. It has never been so much of being able to test his strength and will over the other, but the knowledge that Simon trusts him with his body.

Eager to make his lover squirm with delight, MacTavish strokes up and down against the front of Riley's underwear. The touch is like fever, sending shocks until the Lieutenant's cock is pulsating with defined arousal. Soap smiles as Simon breaks the kiss to pant softly from the invigorating touch. "Bloody... wanker," he scowls, but his baby blue eyes beg for more. The sight and sound is enough to send desire flushing into Soap's body, bringing him half-hard. He feels himself twitch impatiently as Ghost presses against his hand. Pushing aside his own needs, he slips his hand beneath the band of his lover's underwear. He palms hot flesh, wet at the top from pre-leakage. Using the sticky substance, he shallowly coats Simon's cock. The Captain's hand rides the length at a fast rhythm, while he leans inward and begins teasing one of Ghost's pale nipples. The nub grows hard in his mouth and he moves onto the next one.

"Fuck... fuck..." Riley moans. His mind is slipping away, paling from reality with the burning surges of hard felt desire. His right hand clenches and releases the side of his Captain's bed, fingers kneading into the material and turning his knuckles white. His other hand, free, seeks solace in something to grab as well. He moves his arm towards Soap's body, questing for a certain part of the brawny body. When he comes across bulging cloth, his hand dives into the Captain's underwear. He feels the aching cock beneath his hands with overbearing lust. He squeezes the length, and John bucks hard into his hand. Running up and down the impressive size, he pauses to thumb the tip while his own erection is masterfully jerked. As Soap begins to pump him fast, his own hand halts to merely gripping his Captain's pulsating muscle. "I... I won't last much longer if you keep doing that," he gasps out. The pace slows to a painful, teasing beat, before Soap gives the aching muscle's tip an almost sympathetic stroke as he removes his hand from Riley's underwear.

The pleasure-fill fog begins to clear away a throbbing emptiness moans from his now-untouched erection. Knowing it's his own turn to thrill his lover, Ghost slithers down the twin bed. With his hand still in John's underwear, he uses the other to pull down the waistband enough to flip out the Captain's erection. He drinks in the view of the leakage draining from the tip's slit and the full length propping up proudly.

The Lieutenant leans inward, licking off the pre-cum softly with his tongue. Feeling his usual teasing corrupt his progress, he continues to gently stroke only the very top. He allowing his saliva to fall from his mouth down Soap's lust-gripped cock. "Bloody hell," his Captain moans. He smirks, knowing the man is quietly begging for him to engulf the muscle. But Simon plays out the moment for a few more painfully slow seconds. "Fuck," John gasps when his Lieutenant finally begins to slowly slip the erection inside.

When the salty muscle fills his mouth, Ghost pauses slightly to allow himself to adjust. Then, he slowly begins moving his head back, gripping the cock between slightly closed teeth. The little excess skin flexes upward with the pull. At the tip, he teases the leaking tip again, feeling impressed at how much of the liquid continues to come out. Feeling satisfied, he takes the length again but returns to the tip faster. His continues steadily for a few moments until he pops the cock out of his mouth and begins licking the sides of the length, coating it in his saliva.

Soap presses his head deep into his pillow feeling devoured by a blissful embrace. Ghost's mouth is hot and warm around his cock, pleasuring him with such intense sensitivity. His eyes wander to his Lieutenant's plush buttocks, and he realizes he should prep (or at least tease, since the man might already be stretched enough from last night still). He slips the underwear down to Ghost's thighs, and Ghost shakes off the rest. Between his folded legs, the Lieutenant's hard erection protrudes achingly. John is tempting to stroke the occasionally twitching member, be returns his attention to his lover's ass.

Spitting in his hand, MacTavish slips a finger between Simon's muscular cheeks. He fingers the man's entrance teasingly, poking and prodding but never entering. He can feel the discontent in the way Riley continues to suck. Finally he gives release and pushes the wet finger inside, slightly stretching the channel. Fingering for a minute, John adds a second finger. He angles his body towards the Lieutenant's rear for more leverage and begins thrust the fingers inside the channel. At first he moves in shallowly, but soon he inches his fingers in to his knuckles and thrusts fully. Ghosts releases his cock to pant. "Oh, fuck," he groans as Soap slips in another finger. John's erection twitches at he sees Simon's to the same. He suddenly wishes he could see his Lieutenant from behind, watch as he stretched the man's beautiful body. With his fingers pressing into the sensitive muscles, he knows Riley is too far distracted to continue mouthing his erection, so why not? He picks himself up, careful not to remove his fingers and to avoid hitting Simon as he retracts his legs from the already pushed down covers. Moving to the edge of the bed, he drinks in the view.

Removing his fingers, he gently prods Riley's entrance, enjoying the way his Lieutenant arches his back—it means he likes it. "Just fuck me already," Simon moans.  
"Not yet." Although Soap wishes he could just aline his throbbing cock and thrust deep into the hot channel. He wants to play this out, make Ghost beg and tremble a little; they still have time left. He presses another finger inside, thrusting it at a quick rhythm while casually running his free hand up and down the length of his own cock. Ghost shutters and bucks forward, his hand diving down to start jerking his own throbbing erection. Soap adds two more fingers, plunging them inside to thrust at a hard pace. "Fuck... yes..." Ghost moans into the sheets. This is almost more than MacTavish can take, and he slowly pulls out the fingers. His erection pulsates with eager desire as he centers it. He thrusts the length between Ghost's cheeks, rubbing it against his entrance and causing the man to buck forward. Bringing it below the entrance, he lifts away and pressing inward. Stretched flesh gives away easily and he cock slips past the first few rings of muscles with ease. He soon fills his Lieutenant, his erection inside the channel up to his pelvis. The wet hotness welcomes Soap's erection with a tightness that makes him want to flood cum into the channel now. He grabs the strings of his self-control however and rides out the nearly overwhelming feeling.

Slowly, he begins to rock his hips at a pace equally agonizingly slow for each of them. "Hurry up," Ghost begs, back arching in his impatience. John smiles. Pulling himself out to the tip he leans over the man and kissing his back, impaling the channel simultaneously. "Wanker," Simon moans.  
"I know you liked it," his Captain retorts. He pulls out and thrusts into the wet tightness. Again. Again. And again. Each thrusts continues to build a momentum faster than the last until he is pounded Ghost's ass at a steady and hungry pace. The Lieutenant bows overs to the rhythm, moaning fitfully into the sheets as he grips his own cock, pulling it with quick jerks.

Soap fills him up perfectly, it seems. There is no lack of room for him to feel empty, only a full tightness of John's cock. "Bloody hell," he mumbles into the white sheets. They still smell of sweat and love from last night. Damn, how that had been one hell of tumble too! "Shit," he hears his Captain gasp out. Simon knows he close. He can tell by the way he grips his flank in a tight, needy hold. His back arches higher at the pain of last night's bruising being pinched under pressure. But the pain mixes so well with the pleasure it only heights his sense of the steady coming euphoria.

Behind him MacTavish tights his hold even more. The Lieutenant can feel the man's thick erection go rigid and pulsate. Moments later an overwhelming sensation burnings into him as thick cum begins to fill him in ribbons. He grovels into the sheets as his own cock releases its white load beneath him. His senses are overridden, and he momentarily floating in a thickly blissful pleasure.

Soap rides out the clenching and releasing of Riley's muscles with head leaning back in utter pleasure. He closes his eyes and tightens his grip on the man's flank as his cock squeezes out more cum. "Oh, hell," he mutters as the height of the feeling slowly fades away to a cloudy afterglow.

"What time is it?" Ghost mumbles a few minutes later when the couple are cuddled against each others sweaty and pleasured bodies. "A quarter away from 0600," Soap replies absentmindedly as he plays with his Lieutenant's bed-head hair. "Oh, bloody hell," he yelps, jumping out of bed.  
"What?" Soap frowns as he watches Ghost slips back into his underwear.  
"We only have 15 minutes to shower!"  
"We could do a lot in 15 minutes," Soap replies with his suggest smirk. Ghost chuckles.  
"Roach would be all over us being late."  
"Ah, let the bug have his fun. I've sure as hell am having mine." Riley smirk widens at the cheeky response. He grows sober after a moment though.  
"It's more than that, though, isn't it, John?"  
"Ai. It's love, Simon." The Captain pauses to enjoy the warm smile that spreads to Simon's baby blue eyes. "Come on. We've got a shower to take."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just a PWP for my favorite Call of Duty slash pairing. No story, because I just wanted to focus on the intimate aspect of their (implied already developed) relationship. Hope everyone had a good time reading! :)


End file.
